1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output method, an image output device, and a program used for the image output device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A proposed image output device receives image data from a computer via a communication interface, such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface, converts the input image data into print data, and executes printing (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 06-110626).